yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 9 Episode 19: The Fire's Of Youth and Experience
Participants *Steven Colt *Kamuza Dessouki Crusing Casually (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPKGJ7hZeBA&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032 )Colt would be sitting down, continuing on form the paper work he was previously doing at one point earlier on. He’d had a stack that ranged multiple times his own height. He’d lean back and sigh. “I’ve finally finished all of the necessary paper work for my position. I can finally carry out patrol.” Colt would stand up and grab his flak and his lighter. He’d exit out the doors and hop into another squad car, at random choice and take off into the night. Hovering above the hover limit, he’d be flying his car, near the highest peaks of the buildings, just cruising. Reflecting on his life…and strangely enough some of the darkest parts of his life were the most enjoyable of them all. He’d arrive at a quiet edge of the city, a clif you could say, over by Falls park in district 2. He’d step out of the car and stand at it’s grassy edge looking at the water falls in the park and the city skylights in the distance. A nice quiet urban area. “Guess I can take post here for a while. For a shit hold society..the views themselves are worth protecting.” Colt would lean back against the tree with his arms folded, a soft breeze flowing through as the snow had a certain enlightened tinge to it. Sezomaru: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzp5tmjurp4)) Kamuza sat on the back of his bike, staring up at the sky. He was in an open part of District Two, in the downtown section. He reached up, pulling his hair back slightly, pulling it into a small ponytail before sliding his grey beanie on, his bangs hanging down and off to the side. He slid the fingers of his left hand across the scar which ran down his left cheek. He shook his head some before he released the clutch of the bike, pulling back on the throttle. He launched off down the street, wanting somewhere where he could free his mind and lose himself. He weaved through the traffic in front of him effortlessly. Riding in the streets of KasaiHana was like experiencing and going through the same thing every day as if drivers drove in a set pattern every day. He rode into Falls Park, slowly coming to a stop. He pushed in the clutch on his bike, pulling the keys out of the ignition. He slid off of his bike, sliding his hands into the pockets of his black leather jacket that he always wore. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes from his pocket with his left hand, soon pulling out a cigarette, placing it between his lips. He moved his left hand so that it was near the end of the cigarette before snapping with his middle finger and thumb, a slight green spark bursting from the friction, lighting the end of the cigarette, revealing a green cherry. Kamuza released a stream of smoke from his lips after taking the first drag off of the cigarette. He glanced down at his left hand which was now down near his side, his palm facing the sky. The snow fell around him as he looked down at his palm, seemingly lost in thought. Deduction Colt would continue his watch when he’d cought of whiff of a familer smell. Smoke. He’d look around and see a dark haired male beside a motorcycle, obviously of his possession. Colt’s interest was pruded, but not so much as to who the man was, more so curious to know how someone else felt about this view. Odd indeed, but he was never quite normal. Never has been, and more than likely won’t be. Colt would take some steps down from the grassy hill, feeling no need to hide his prescence. He’d approach the young man casually with his same focused complexion with a slight smile. “they say that stuff is bad for you. Though in this day and age, the effects of tobacco are a thing of the past.” Colt would walk a few feet beside him and now be horizontal to him, still focusing his look on the city. “You’re not from around Kasihana are you. Something about your demeanor differs from what I’ve profilled in this city so far. Foreigner perphaps?” Colt would move some hair from his head. “You seem to know the city well finding this park. It’s usualy one of the emptiest places in Kasihana, so I’ve been told. One reason I came up here.” The breeze was crisp and cold, but to Colt it felt like a summer night. Sezomaru: Kamuza looked out at the city, leaning against his bike, the green cherry of the cigarette glowing as he took a long drag off of it. He raised his right hand to the cigarette, taking it between his index and middle finger, pulling It from his mouth. He released a thick cloud of smoke which due to the cold air, seemed thicker than it should have. Kamuza didn’t even feel the cold, to him; it felt like a comfortable night, not too hot, not too cold. A man approached Kamuza, opening with a comment about cigarettes being bad for people before adding that tobacco was a thing of the past which it was due to the Kagemaru Zaibatsu’s brand of cigarettes which were the forerunners for getting rid of the harmful effects of tobacco and the other chemicals used in a cigarette. Now, every cigarette company created harmless cigarettes though they still contained nicotine which people smoked cigarettes for. It gave a slight lifting feeling, giving a good feeling for a matter of a few minutes. The man then inquired about Kamuza’s origins, obviously realizing Kamuza hadn’t been born there. “I was born in Egypt, moved here when I was younger. I came here because I wanted the silence; I also wanted to think…” Kamuza raised the cigarette to his lips, taking another long drag on it, the unusual green cherry glowing brightly before growing dim as he stopped sucking in. He released a thick cloud of smoke into the air. Colt would nod, listening as he’d heard his assumption confirmed. “To think eh? Ever think about doing something bigger than yourself?” Colt would unfold his arms and place his hands in his pockets. “The KDP are always looking for young recruits. Ones with potential talents such as yourself. Tell me, how many people know you use Nanomachines.” Colt would lower his head, closing his eyes and keeping his tone. “Cigs, Natural or not don’t glow green. If that isn’t proof enough in itself, you jacket is surprisingly light. It’s 30 below out here. Since your breathing rate, hasn’t changed, your clearly not cold. To make it even simpler… I can see your thermal readings…their similar to mine in almost every way, brimming to keep yourself warm with no difficulty. “ Colt would tilt his head back up and look over to the male. “We’re both most likely off brands of the same gen Nanomachines, though it’s a stretch…chances of that are slim to none. But it happens. I’d hate to see young youth like yourself strife with nothing to strive for. You should join the police force, try something thrilling hm?” Colt would stare back out at the city, and tilt his head up not once looking at the young man, calm and collected. “That is if you can use those machines as efficiently as I’d hope you can. Can’t have rookies playing with fire of course.” Colt would continue to over look the city. Challenge Accepted Sezomaru: Kamuza stared at the man as he spoke, a smirk slowly crossing his lips as he looked up towards the dark sky. “Isn’t that something?” Kamuza said in reply to this man’s correct assumption after he provided his evidence. This guy was definitely a cop, no doubt about it. He wanted Kamuza to join the police force as a rookie which made Kamuza laugh out loud. He shook his head some, thinking about some of the things he had done in the past two years. Kamuza had smoked his cigarette down to the filter, dropping it to the ground. He glanced at the man before slowly starting to turn, taking a few steps away from this strange cop. He glanced over his shoulder at the man after five steps. Keeping his right arm loose and limp, letting it hang by his side, he snapped with his middle finger and thumb, a small green spark appearing before the filter of the cigarette burst into deep green flames. In response to this man’s challenge which was plain to see, Kamuza slowly turned, raising his right arm so that it was parallel to the ground. He snapped his fingers again, the filter of the cigarette burning even more as a stream of fire launched from the spark, snaking through the air towards the cop who had challenged him. The flame of the cigarette burst up, joining with the stream of fire to add more power to it. Upon connection the fire would smash against the man’s chest and unless he was able to absorb or negate the power of the fire, he would be blown backwards by about ten feet and sent to his back, His clothes would be burning with the green flame until he put them out unless his clothes were fire proof. If he was able to negate or absorb the power of the fire like Kamuza thought he might be able to, the stream of fire would feel like a hard punch to the chest which would make him slide back by about four feet. Colt would watch as the man started to walk away. His arm going limp as he was casual, dropping his cigarette bud on the ground. Colt would see the man snap twice, and a two green flames merged into one blast of emitted fire..which was fine for Colt. Colt would stand there with his same intense expression, as the blast connected with his chest, stinging against his muscle significantly and sending him backwards..however the flame would slowly seep into Colts body, the actually heat and not the combusted after product. Colt would nod with approval. “Yes, yes. That’s good. I can see the potential talent brimming within you. However it’s not enough. It will never be unles you continue..” Colt would raise his hand in a pistol like fashion, extending his pointer finger and thumb. “To build upon it. “ upon uttering these words, 5 basketball sized fireballs would leave colt’s finger, propane tanks lit, ignited, and projected all at the young male. The trick of this was..if the fireballs made impact with the male or the ground, the explosion would have a fireworks effect, bursting into tiny superheated cynders of flame that would scatter around the man’s direction, making dodging difficult at best. The initial fireballs were shot in a cross like fashion, 3 horizontal and 2 vertical over the middle fireball, all moving at an igniting speed towards the male. If his flame ability rendered this useless, it would feel like rapid moving shotgun shrapnel, that would pierce the skin and make cuts if not avoided. Sezomaru: Kamuza’s first move had been one to simply test his opponent and confirming his suspicion, the police officer didn’t move, he took the hit, sliding back, absorbing the fire as he did so. A smirk slowly slid across Kamuza’s lips as he watched the officer point at him as if he were pointing a gun. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od39vrsNKhU&feature=player_detailpage)) Kamuza watched as the office launched five basketball sized fireballs in his direction. These seemed to be packed with a lot of fire power behind them though they were positioned weirdly in the air, almost like a cross. Three horizontal and two vertical. Kamuza turned to face the fireballs, busting into a sprint, running towards the oncoming attack. As the fireballs reached Kamuza he broke his run by falling towards the ground, the momentum from his run allowed him to slide right under the third horizontal fireball on his left, the officer’s right. As Kamuza passed under the attack he shoved his right hand down, pushing himself up back to his feet yet right as he rose up both his hands were up and three snapping sounds resounded from Kamuza’s hands as he swung his arms. The first swing was with his right arm, swinging towards the left almost like a hook punch, sending a crescent like wave of fire towards the officer yet there were still two snaps. Kamuza swung his left arm like a hook punch to the right as he snapped, sending a similar crescent wave, making the two waves look like an X launching through the air. Kamuza then swung both of his arms in the opposite direction back to their original sides, sending another X right behind the first one. The second X which had more force behind the swings was faster than the first and quickly caught up, causing the two X’s to form, the impact of the second X against the first increased the speed of the joined attacks, causing the X to speed towards the officer, reaching him in a matter of a couple seconds. Upon impact this attack would not only hit like being hit by a bus, but they would also explode which with the power of the four crescent waves, the explosion would be devastating to the officer if he didn’t attempt to counter it, dodging being hard unless the officer was seriously quick on his feet. The explosion as well as the initial impact itself would send the officer launching backwards, further into the open area of the park. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-MY9rIltwU&list=PLEAD1AD744DC5C032 )Colt would be impressed by the man’s physical ability so far anyway..to colt it seemed filled with potential but lacking, as if missing something. “You lack drive.” Colt would utter as he watched the boy run towards him, snapping three times in rapid succession. He released 2 x shaped flame waves, acknowledging the first one was formed with two separate waves instead of one in general, one following behind the other. ‘The back wave, rides the draft of the first one, causing massive acceleration and bonding with the first one, creating a huge impact. Smart kid..but” Colt would lean forward and run at the kid himself. Colt would cross his arms whilst running, and mimic his opponents motions, minus the snapping, though instead of releasing multiple waves, Colt would release a coated sphere of flame, or heat wave emission. The amount of ignited propane would only add to this defense, and cause a repelling force and create a combustion on impact, echoing a loud (BOOM!). Colts body would be engulfed in the explosion caused by his maneuver. However, though taking sufficient damage it would be greatly reduced thanks to his heat empowerment, which allows him to become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with heat, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. He’d use the massive flame output to absorb the heat completely, preventing a burn on his body, and to enhance his durability to massively reduce the immense impact that would’ve surely sent him flying, to something more barable. Though his chest was now fiercely numb, Now in his enhanced state, and a slight pain in his chest, he’d emerge from the firely afterblaze like a fireball himself with his right fist reared back, and a straight lab aimed for his opponents chest cavity. If this punch were to connect, the skin around his opponents chest would twist for an instant, only adding to the pain and causing his opponent to be knocked back to the ground by 5 feet. If this was to miss, Colt would flow with the motion of his punch, spinning his body, and launching a straight forward roundhouse kick at a speed mimicking bruce lee’s own, aimed straight for his opponents chin. If this kick connected, it would send his opponent back by 5 feet as well but air borne instead of ground based. If both of these attacks missed colt would take a boxing shuffle step back exactly 1 foot away and hold his stance, eyeing his opponents next possible counter. Sezomaru: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f29enLyb9cE)) Kamuza watched as his opponent took the force of the attack, having sent his own attack into the mix, causing a huge explosion which he seemingly took a good bit of damage even if it couldn’t be seen externally. He rushed in, throwing a fist towards Kamuza’s chest which made him grin slightly before his face went serious again. Using his skills with Muay Thai he shifted to the right, out of the way of the straight jab. He used the movement of his shift while pivoting on his left foot to bring his right leg up almost in a vertical line before twisting his upper body and hips, thrusting his right leg down towards the officer’s head though due to his dodge of the officer’s punch, the kick that was coming connected with Kamuza’s jaw just enough for his head to be shoved to the side. If his kick were to land the officer would most likely be slightly stunned from the force of Kamuza’s shin slamming against the side of his head. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxqW1Eq0iP4)) Kamuza however didn’t stop there if his kick were to connect. He quickly recovered from the slight hit from the officer’s kick. He let his right leg rest on the officer’s shoulder after connection which would aid his next move. He reached up with his right hand, grabbing at the back of the cop’s head or his hair, which ever was easier for him to grab in this situation according to the cop’s movements. He’d pull down on the officer’s head, pulling his own body up, shoving his left knee up towards the cop’s forehead which upon connection, Kamuza would quickly move his left leg so he was able to trap the cop’s head between his calf and the back of his thigh with his right leg still on his left shoulder. Kamuza would twist his hips sharply to the right which would cause the officer’s body to be twisted in the same direction, resulting in the officer being thrown to the ground with a slight spin like a top that was falling. His head would most likely be one of the first things to hit the ground. On the way down, Kamuza would reach his right arm out towards the officer, snapping the middle finger and thumb of his right hand, sending a stream of fire almost point blank at the cop’s face which would connect against the temple of the side facing upward or closest to him. Despite the connection or lack of connection, when Kamuza’s feet touched the ground unless he was stopped, he’d leap backwards, preparing himself for a counter from the officer. HollowJak: -Jason winced as he reached just below him to the small platform sticking out of the top of the ladder he was standing upon his left arm was heavily bandaged and for once he could be seen out of a suit he had a pair of basic blue geens and his torso was naked this was because he was worried that blood would sink through his bandages and ruin whatever shirt he put on. gripping the hand of something just below him he gave a soft sigh and lifted the screwdriver up using his other hand to hold the screw down in place on the edge of a small pannel the panel was on the side of what looked liek a camera connected to a lage black box on the side of a gattling gun. the black box was a targetting computer he rigged to the electronic firing device on the gattling gun after the fight with the maru jitai he had wanted to make sure his warehouse had decent security he had already set two of the guns on the ceiling of the warehouse both pointing at the main door they were mostly meant to be remote controlled but if no one grabbed the controls within thirty seconds the main controlling computer which would tun a program which would cause the guns to automatically fire on anyone not carrying a valid id chip of which he had already given the mercenaries who were working for him who he had sent home all but gabriel who was sleeping away on the first floor at this moment jason was on a frankly rather high later finishing up the set up on the gattling gun which was to protect the tunnel leading to the experimental weapons cache and he had set this one up a bit different unlike the others this one had no remote control and had a slightly better targeting software installed it would fire on anyone friend or foe who did not have a special code withing their ID chip like jason did in the one he had embeded in his chest. Just to be safe he had made sure all the turrets targeting systems were shielded and sulf sufficient with a shielded back up battery that would kick in if the power to the warehouse was ever cut and would last for 48 hours. All the weapons had 500 round magazines connected to them and unfortunately seth had yet to think of a way to rig it so the magazine would switch itself out. Finishing his work he climbed down off the ladder and collapsed it before walking to the door to the weapons caches after having his blood, fingerprints, and iris,s checked against his own records he entered the unlock code into the number pad 778937. he changed the password every week for safe measures. after a moment of loud rattling as bolts were drawn back and the door opened itself he stepped inside and took a deep breath looking around the room till he found what he was looking for a deep green case. undoing the latches on the case he flipped the lid open and amiled pulling out one of the hanbd held experimental railguns h had stolen away. after a moment of admiring it he took a long thin clip shaped piece of metal and slipped it into a slot on the bottom of the weapons handle as it entered ully the gun came to life the sound of buzzing electricity filling the room as the gun charged up. Happy it still worked he slid out the battery and slipped it into his right jeans pocket and grabbed a small brown box containing a half dozen metal slugs special made for use with the railguns he had.- well i hate to use these but they are just much better armed than i thought they would be and i want to be able to rip through some heavy barriers -he used his free hand to slam the container shut and hefting the gun and its ammo in his right arm he walked from the room shutting the door completely before making his way down the hall- (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lsn2tT5yTc ) Colt could automatically tell from the boy’s pivoting motion, and leg movement he was a muay thai boxer at heart. Rare, someone use the style in it’s purity instead of mixing it. Colt would find that he and the kid landed blows simultaneously, his kick meeting the boys face, and the boys axe kick which connected to Colt’s head. “Kuh!...kid’s good. Good indeed..but still lacking..” Colt took note he’d let his leg rest for a brief period in time, which was all he needed. Using his Combat adaptation he is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understands the enemies strategy, Colt can able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While colt was still physically connected to the kid he’d quickly go to work absorbing the heat from this kid’s leg. Being in mid maneuver, colt knew that countering this would prove less than successful but he would be feeling a sudden loss of heat in his own body, which would only power Colt’s physique even further, like a ticking time bomb of sorts fueling up. The boys combination followed as he’d quickly grab colt’s hair and attempt to drive his knee into his forehead. Having ambiently absorbed even more heat, while this did connect, the effect was again only a mild stun, as his enhanced condition allowed him to tank much higher impacts, this would be no different. That in mind the boy quickly engulfed colt’s head between his calf and the back of his thigh, his right leg still on his left shoulder. This was fine because Colt would once again seep more heat energy from the boys body, not only sending a cold chill and reducing his temperature, but actively powering himself up. When the boy spun colt would utter aloud. “you shouldn’t have let go..” Colt’s body would be spun sharply to the right, however with peak human like reflex, he would extend his arms, keeping bodily coordination with his peak agility and flipping himself backwards opposite of the boys direction, and not half a second later, propel his body upward in the air, avoiding the blast of fire he’d released. He’d now be high in the air, at least 20 feet, and on his way up, he’d turn his body vertical, his head facing downward, and he’d extend his fingers, in the same gun style from before. He’d then begin shooting the same fire shaped blast from before, but at an accelerated rate this time. His fingers making a rapid “FWOOM” noise that would echo a low grade sub machine gun, colt released 6 cross shaped blast, down at the boys location, on the left, right, forward, backward sides of him, while two of the blast were aimed at his center position in the middle of colt’s aiming range. If any of these blast hit it would cause instant combustion damage, but since colt knew better, he’d shot the blast with the force equal to that of taking a hey maker from a 300 pound 5 year trained heavy weight boxer. Any physical impact these blast make would be sure to cause hard muscle damage, even going as far as to knot them up or crack a bone at best..Even if these high velocity blast were dodged, colt would be sure to add the combustion effect, meaning even if dodged and collided with the ground, they’d explode. The concussive force alone enough to travel a raging 6 feet and being strong enough to completely launch the kid away a terrible distance. Colt’s assault however wouldn’t stop at this. Before his descent, he’d spread his hands and clap them together, using the resulting flame to propel himself backwards from his original position by 8 feet, creating a significant gap between the two. Colt would backflip once keeping his eyes on the explosions to trace any movement and as he landed, he’d hop back and additional 2 feet, and begin a backwards stride motion, or reverse skipping. All the while he’d be swinging his hands left and right, releasing fire based blast in the forms of speeding sparrows, no bigger than a dodgeball, but as fast as a literal sparrow themselves. He’d release these consistently, towards said location, but keeping his senses on point to seek any sort of counter. If any of these sparrow blast hit, they would have enough force to cinder and cause concussive impact, which would damage more muscle tissue in the process. Colt would fire 10 of these at first, and if not countered before then would continue his back stride, strategizing and gaining distance. HollowJak: -making his way up the ladder and into the warehouses basment he dusted off his jeans and gave a slight yawn before wunning up the steps and out the door to the man floor where he took a deep breath- Ah its good to get some work done that doesnt involve using up valuable assets -he walked to the back office and opened the door stepping in a fire blazing in a small fireplace. the room was fairly large it was originally meant for five or six people and their desks to be situated comfortably but he had changed it to fit his needs the back wall had bookshelves filled with rows of books pushed agains them with the wall to the right having a small fireplace set into the cement so there would be heat there was a single desk sat in the middle n top of which was more books in uneven piles and a laptop computer as well as boxes of ammumition for his single action army which lay on the small cot on the left side of the room along with an open cleaning kit. he walked over to the cot and picked up the cleaning kt repacking it as he had already cleaned his gun when he had returned home. setting the gun next to the bed he layed down and extended his arm grabbing a random book from the nearest shelf- hmmmmm kirk picards sexual adventures through space and time. this is that weird book Nanashi got me when he stopped by the other day kids all kind of weird -he opened the book to the first page and started to read- Sezomaru: “Tch” Kamuza had felt the heat being drained from his body though he followed through with his attacks even though they proved useless. This guy twisted his body, countering Kamuza’s throw. He launched himself into the air and pointed at Kamuza with his hand in the shape of a gun once more. His power had been seriously amped which Kamuza figured was from the heat he absorbed from Kamuza’s body. The next part was the part that Kamuza if he had the chance would have looked at the screen with a “Fucking hell” face. The cop began launching massive attacks towards Kamuza and the only thing he could think to do was sling his right arm to the right, snapping. A spark occurred and from the spark launched his green flame in the shape of a falcon which flew around the oncoming attacks, swiftly flying towards the cop to slam against his stomach if he wasn’t paying attention. Kamuza who was just about to land on the ground got smashed with each attack that landed. He crossed his arms in an X shape in front of his face and part of his torso trying to protect himself, his Nanomachine control was able to help him dumb down the fire so the attack didn’t hit so bad though none the less, Kamuza was sent flying backwards only to slam against his bike, crushing it in half. Kamuza laid there in the wreckage of his bike, staring up at the sky, really unable to move as his clothes were tattered and he had scratches and cuts all over his body. “Fuck…” Kamuza mumbled, closing his eyes, falling unconscious. Parting Gift Colt would be dashing away as he’d originally planned, but it seems as though the kid launched some sort of green flaming projectile. Colt’s eyes took a narrow squint as the bird collided with his stomach, propelling him further into the air, causing him to free fall a bit, before he’d regain his composure flipping backwards a few times before landing on one knee in a squat. Colt would stand up looking down. His stomach region seared, as the middle of his outfit was burnt . Colt would hold his facial expression as he patted his stomach and winced only slightly. Colt would walk over to the kid’s unconscious body and look at him. “Like I said. Find your drive. Then no one will defeat you .” Colt would take off one of his gloves and throw it on the boy’s body. “One should be enough. You got about 25 propane pinheads in there. Make em count.” Colt would walk off heading to his car, and cranking it, riding back off into the city heading back to the tower. He was due for some much needed first aid and sleep. Category:Ark 9